Insanity
by tomgirl1219
Summary: Back for their final year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are chosen as Head Boy and Girl, against many people's better judgement. Living together, will romance bloom, or will these rivals stay horribly stubborn?
1. Off Her Rocker

**Off Her Rocker**

The familiar chatter of the Great Hall filled Hermione with such a strong happiness that it almost knocked the breath out of her. She looked around, the laughing kids, the enchanted sky, the passing ghosts, and she felt more at home than she had in two years. Almost two years since The Golden Trio had first left to search for hocruxes.

Hermione walked down to the one long table. Not many people came back this year, and it only required one table. Whether they didn't come back because of their parents wishes, or because they were still celebrating, Hermione didn't know, and frankly she didn't care.

Winter was making the ceiling reflect snow, and Hermione thought once again about how happy she was that Headmistress McGanogall had let the students come early, before September. It had taken longer then they expected to rebuild Hogwarts, and thought they were planning for last September, that didn't happen.

People stared as Hermione almost skipped into the hall. Though Ron and Harry didn't return for their last year, Hermione had, and she was just about as famous. Even the staring students didn't ruin her mood. She sat down at the section of the table that was Gryffindor. She noticed the table was quite bigger, probably to hold more food now that the whole school was sitting at one table. Hermione looked up and down the rows. Ravenclaw was at the end closet to the Staff Table, and then went Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and then...Slytherin. Hermione, as much as she respected the new Headmistress, was concerned for McGonagall's sanity as she stuck the rival houses together.

Her thoughts were stopped for the time being as McGonagall stepped up towards the podium.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! And for those who are new, Welcome! Merlin, I wish I was as good as Dumbledore when it came to speeches. I still miss him." She sighed.

"Ooo!" Most of the older houses whisted. Hermione smiled, the carefree atmosphere that she had missed at Hogwarts. McGonagall blushed.

"Um, well them, erm, I'm sorry to say we didn't have any new students this year, so the Sorting Hat was regrettably not needed. I must remind you that the Forbidden forest has not changed names and is still forbidden. For now, eat!" With a wave of her arm, the tabled filled with food, and Hermione saw that it was a good thing that they had enlarged it.

Mashed potatoes, lamb chops, all the favorites. Hermione loaded her plate and heard a snicker from her right. Draco Malfoy was looking at her plate in disgust.

"You gonna eat all that, Granger?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy. I was trying to keep it from tempting you. You know, you're already fat enough. Thought I was helping." She gave the stunned blond an innocently sweet smile and then turned her back on him to talk to Seamus Finnigan.

Draco didn't bother her for the rest of the meal. Before they could go to bed, McGonagall stood again.

"I have important news. It has in fact almost been a year since The Battle." Hermione thought. The Battle was in May and it was January now. "We are going to be hosting a ball in honor of the falling of...Voldemort. It is mascaraed. Also, we have news of the new Head Boy and Head Girl."

"I bet your going to get it, Hermione." Whispered Neville. She smiled in his direction, silently urging McGonagall to continue.

"Head Girl, Hermione Granger!" She called, and Hermione smiled. The Gryffindors cheered, and so did the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs.

"Head Boy, Draco Malfoy!"Hermione gasped. Many of her class mates did the same, and no one clapped, except Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise. McGonagall was defiantly off her rocker. Draco Malfoy, Head Boy? Impossible! The who table looked up to see the Slytherin's appalled face. Apparently his thoughts were similar to Hermione's.

_Maybe she's got a good reason. I should just trust her judgment like I did with Dumbledore. _M_aybe it's not that bad_, Hermione thought. _Except...Oh no._

"You have to stay in the Head Dorms with _him_, Hermione!" Neville gasped.

"Head Boy and Girl, come see me after dinner. And now I will end this speech in the most suitable way possible. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Old habits die hard!" McGonagall said, and she sat back down with a smile. The whole table got up to leave except the shocked Slytherin and Gryffindor. She looked at Draco and then stood up to walk to the Staff Table. Draco followed her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Congrats on your positions. The Head Dorm in on the 3rd floor tower. Your luggage has already been brought up. Password is Frozen Pineapples. Good luck." and she sent them off.

It took about twenty minutes to find the tower. During the whole time, Hermione and Draco were quiet, but they were shooting daggers at each other. Finally they came to a portrait of the four founders standing in front of a much newer Hogwarts.

"Password?" They all piped.

"Frozen Pineapples." Hermione sighed, and the picture swung open. The six sided room inside was absolutely beautiful. The sitting room was floored with a maple wood, and the walls were a cream color, and on the wall directly across from the entrance were Draco and Hermione were standing there was a brightly painted mural of the Hogwarts Crest. There was a fluffy, cream, shaggy rug in the center of the room, with a glass coffee table and two red couches placed on top. Three book cases that towered to the ceiling with books nearly covered one whole wall, which was the wall to the right of the door. A stone fire place was on the wall to the left of the door. Each last wall that was on either side of the mural wall were two stair cases.

"Close the door!" Snapped on of the people on the portrait and Hermione slammed the door behind her. Draco was already in the sitting room, examining the crest. Hermione headed towards the book shelf, but then remembered Crook Shanks, and how cross he would be if she left him in there much longer. She made her way up the right stair case, and seeing Hermione, Draco thumped up the left.

There was a landing on this level, a little smaller than the room down stairs. This room was pentagon shaped and the stair cases had been connected on the two sides. The wall in between them there was another stair case. At the far side of the room, where the two walls made the pentagon's point, was two doors. They were both a chestnut color. Looking in the door on the left, she found the walls to be deep green. It was poorly lit even with the open window, and the bed in the middle was silver. This was obviously for a Slytherin.

"This is your room," Hermione said. "It's green and silver." Draco came forward and disappeared into the room. Hermione how ever turned to the stair case that lead even farther up.

A small kitchen was in this room. It had a fridge which had a side for frozen and a side for regular. There was a small counter, a sink, and pantry. A table with two chairs sat on one side of the room.

Hermione went to go report her findings to Draco. She approached the door, and lightly knocked. A very audible sigh was heard and then Draco cracked open the door.

"Malfoy, a kitchen is up that stair case." She said as she jerked her thumb in that direction.

"Okay, Granger. A bathroom is in between our rooms." he said, and Hermione was surprised at his civil tone.

"Okay, well, erm..Good night." Hermione said, and she turned as Draco slammed the door closed.

Hermione's room was red with a golden bed, where the basket with an angry Crook Shanks hissed. She let him out, and he took refuge under the dresser. Hermione rummaged around in her trunk and brought out her pj's. She heard a door open, and she found it was the bathroom Draco had told her about. He was probably using it. Hermione started to undress herself. Just as Hermione was removing her last piece of clothing, save for her undergarments, the door opened.

Hermione shrieked and turned to grab her robe. Pressing it to her nearly naked body, she turned to the surprised Draco. His eyes were wide and staring.

"I don't like this dorm! It's got to many doors!" He cried. She had never seen him this way. He was almost frightened.

"I don't care! Get out!" Hermione yelled. Draco quickly shut the door and Hermione sighed. She couldn't help but agree with him.

**First of all, thanks for clicking this. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I'm not giving up on them. And I'm not sure where this story is going. Okay, well Review!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	2. Off HIS Rocker

**Off **_**His**_** Rocker**

Draco couldn't get the image of Hermione out of his head. Her milky skin, the soft curves, the embarrassment fueled fire in her eyes. It was burned into his brain.

It was no wonder people stared at her. Most of the guys used the 'she's famous' excuse to watch her. Even some Slytherins did it, like Blaise. Draco couldn't understand him until now. Hermione was...Draco didn't know what she was. He might even call her attractive.

Draco jumped when her heard the sink in the bathroom turn on. He watched Hermione's shadow as it flickered in the light under the door. A slight hum was coming from the room. Hermione was humming, and it calmed his thoughts like a freezing hex. And with that he fell asleep.

It was well into the night when Draco woke. He was thirsty. Remembering in kitchen Hermione had told him about, and he sat up and padded out the door and up the stairs. He found what he was looking for fairly quickly, and he was on his way back down the stairs. On the second to last step, Draco's toe caught the stair and he fell forward, the glass broken and the water slowly spreading out. He cursed and rolled over onto his back.

He saw upside down Hermione open her door, armed with her wand. She flicked the water that had seeped to her toes.

"_Reparo_." She whispered and a whole glass sat at Draco's finger tips. She sighed when she saw him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Hermione lowered her wand.

"What are _you_ doing? You're clearly not minding your own business." he replied, rather childishly.

"I'm trying to sleep, but a prat tripped and broke a glass, so now I'm out here." she snapped. Draco got a good look at her from his position a few feet from her feet. She was wearing a overly large T-shirt, and maroon shorts that showed her legs. Her wild hair was all over the place, much like first year all over again. He quit staring, and huffed.

"You're not the only one annoyed. I'm all wet now." He whined.

"And who's fault it that?" Hermione mocked. She walked over to the glass and picked it up.

"There's a piece missing." She said. Draco could see the little hole she was talking about. He tried to stand up, but Hermione stopped him.

"It's in your hair! I saw it glitter when you moved." Draco sat in his uncomfortable position while Hermione came closer to try to see his head.

"I see it." She reported. "But how do I get it out of your, ugh, don't get me started. How do I get it out of your hair?"

"Are you a witch or not?" cried Draco.

"Oh, ya." she muttered.

"You have your wand. What are you waiting for?" he asked angerly.

"Is that position uncomfortable?" Hermione asked sweetly. Draco gawked at her like she was stupid and sighed.

"Yes!"

"Then I think I forgot the spell. Oh, what spell was it? Hmm..." She mused, infuriating Draco further.

"Granger!" He growled. Hermione looked at Draco's steely gray eyes.

"Yes? Oh, darn. I forgot it again." She sighed. A slight smirk graced her lips.

"I don't need this! I don't care about a stupid glass chunk! I'm going to bed." He snapped, and Hermione saw the chunk fall to the floor when he hastily stood.

"Draco! Wait!" Hermione said when she saw the blond's foot come closer to the chunk.

"Why did you call me Draco? And wha-ouch!" Hermione covered her face with her hands. Draco lifted up his foot where the glass chunk had made it's self at home. Red dripped to the floor when Draco started bleeding.

"I found the glass." he said as he sat on the ground.

"No dip, Sherlock." Hermione snapped. Draco looked at her quizzically, but she waved him off. "Muggle saying."

Hermione bent down on her knees and examined the pale foot.

"Malfoy, what's your favorite dessert?" Hermione asked.

"How is that relevant in this situation? But, if you must know, it's Turtle Cheesecake. I remember having it-ouch!" Draco suddenly stopped, crying out as Hermione pulled the glass chunk with a pair of tweezers. It looked like Hermione had removed part of her wand and they had formed out of the tip of it. She pressed them back into the wood, and the tweezers melted and flowed to the broken part, to become as normal as ever.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" He yelled.

"I was distracting you so it would hurt less. I learned it from my parents." she said matter of factly.

"Well you parents are stupid. It didn't work!" Draco's eyes widened as Hermione's brown ones filled with tears. She turned and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. He could hear the bed springs groan as she flopped down on it and he heard her sobs. Years of insulting her and nothing, but one little comment, and she's sobbing her eyes out. Draco was extremely confused, and worried at the fact that he felt remorse. Draco limped to his room, grabbed his wand and healed his foot. He then cleaned up the water and blood and slowly knocked on Hermione's door. The sobs creased.

"Gran- Hermione?" Draco asked with a shivering voice. He didn't hear any response.

"Hermione, if you don't answer, I'm going to open this door!" he called, trying he best to call back his bad boy attitude. This time he heard a whisper and the door clicked. Hermione had locked it.

"Damn it, Granger!" a sudden idea popped into the blond head and he tiptoed into the bathroom and over to the door to her room. He tried the nob. And it wouldn't budge. She had locked this one too!

"Granger!" he groaned and Draco though he head a quiet, tearful giggle.

**Sorry this one's short! Please review! Thanks to those who had!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	3. Underpants

**Underpants**

"Draco Malfoy! You unlock this door right this minute!" Hermione cried, pounding a tight fist on the wooden door. Draco snorted. What was she, his mother?

"No, Granger. Not until you tell me what had your wand in a knot last night." Draco said breezily. He turned on both silver sink spouts to full blast, and let the rushing water tantalize the brunette's bladder. _There_, He thought, _That ought to get her to talk_. He was met by a more furious banging on the door.

"Malfoy!" She screamed. He just chuckled.

A sudden idea popped into Hermione's frizzy head, and she quietly marched from her room, to the snake's green den. _I can't believe I am doing this!_, she thought, glancing at the piles of clothes already around the room. She swallowed hard when she spotted several pairs of boxers, patterned in plaid. Hermione's hair got into her mouth as she forcefully turned her head.

She tried to focus on anything besides her bladder and the blond boy's...undergarments. She settled on the darkness of the room. _There is surely not enough reading light_, she decided, _I'm glad Mc Gonagall didn't give me this room_.

Hermione's fingers wrapped tightly around the bathroom door's knob. As she opened it, she tried to will the door not to squeak, but against her wishes, the hunk of wood groaned, alarming Draco. He spun around, his wand pointed at his intruder.

"Granger! What the hell are you doing!" He spat, giving his wand a sharp thrust in her direction like a sword.

Hermione didn't take any notice to Draco's wand, or his shirtless chest as she scrambled to one of the two bathroom stalls and slammed the door. A few minutes, and a flush later, the stall reopened. She stepped out.

Hermione took in Draco's appearance now. The defined abs, the pale skin, the prominent muscles. Draco's platinum blond hair was messy from sleep, but it only added to his looks. His gray eyes were amused, bright and playful. She couldn't help, but think that she had finally found a positive to Quidditch.

"Granger, eyes up here." Draco called, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. The brown eyes dragged from roaming his body, to his face. Hermione blushed.

"I wasn't staring. I...I was noticing how Quidditch is a barbaric sport, and has no positive side at all." She said as she crossed her arms.

"You blush says differently." Draco said coyly, folding his arms as well. Hermione huffed and pushed past him to the sink. Draco leaned against the wall as she let the cool water run over her hands, rinsing away the soap bubbles.

"Can you tell me why you ran away crying last night now?" he asked, his irritation dripping into his voice. Hermione didn't even look up, but he noticed the fading light in her eyes.

"Nope."

"And why not?" He asked angrily. She turned, her hands on her hips and her hair crackling with energy.

"Because I'm not part of your little fan club, and I don't give into you every little wish like a lost puppy." She spat. Draco would never admit it, but that had stunned him for a moment.

"N-no, it's because your afraid if you let you guards down, you'll fall for me." he said.

"_That_ is not why! I don't fall for guys who leave their underpants all over their floor! Nice pattern by the way, you're Mum does a real good job of picking them out." She mocked. Draco's cheeks turned red.

"I pick out my own underpants!" He insisted, but Hermione was already out the door.

**I'm sorry this chapters short. I originally planned to write more, but I though this was the perfect way to end it. Thanks for all the feed back I got, and as always, please review!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	4. Exploding Chinese Plants

**Exploding Chinese Plants**

Hermione decided that since she had not written a letter to Harry or Ron, mostly because of the half naked incident with Malfoy, she would do so today. She searched through the scrambles of supplies in the drawers of the two person desk down stairs. She found some parchment, a quill, and then started to write in deep navy ink.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Guess what! I got Head Girl! I now live in this beautiful dorm, with a fire place and a kitchen and almost as many books as the library! I would be in paradise, if it wasn't for the fact that I had to share it with Malfoy. Yes, that's right. You heard me. Malfoy got Head Boy. Harry please tap Ron on the back, he's choking. _

_I was stunned when I heard. He's really starting to get on my nerves. And it's horrible living with him! He's only been here one night, and already his underwear is all over his room. He also walking in on me changing! And last night at about three in the morning, he tripped and dropped a glass of water and broke it. The git then stepped in a glass piece and cut his foot. And he reminded me about my parents. Then when I stormed off, he got angry that I wouldn't tell him why. So, this morning, he locked me out of our shared bathroom and refused to let me in until I told him. I was about to explode! I bet he would like that._

_I miss you guys already, and good luck with your Auror training. I'm positive you'll both do fine. Tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them as well. _

_Wish me luck,_

_Love,_

_Hermione _

Hermione slipped the letter in an envelope. She sealed it, and addressed it to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Bedroom below the attic, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England. Before heading to breakfast, she ran by the Owlery, which was a few corridors from the Head Dorms, to send the letter.

In the Great Hall, of small part Hermione noticed a familiar head of ginger hair, only this time, it was seated at the Staff table. This part being small, Hermione never actually saw the ginger man, and paid him no attention. Hermione sat next to Neville, and on the Slytherin side, Blaise Zibani. As Hermione was piling eggs on her plate, the Italian next to her lightly poked her shoulder. Hermione turned towards him.

"Hey Granger, have you seen Draco? I know you guys live in the same dorm." Blaise asked. Hermione blushed. Even though she was rather fond of this Slytherin, she wished he had not said that, as Pansy Parkinson flared with jealously and looked as if ready to strangle the Gryffindor.

"No, I have not. Last time I saw him was when he was refusing to let me use the bathroom." A few giggles were heard, and Hermione realized that what she had said was almost as bad a what Blaise had said.

"What were you doing in the bathroom with Draco?" Pansy asked threateningly. Her short black hair crackled with energy.

"Nothing. We sadly have to share a bathroom, and he refused to let me in." Hermione said, scowling and turning back to Neville, who was talking about a rare plant in the forests of China, which explodes if something comes to close to it. _That's actually kind of cool_, Hermione thought.

"Hey, Neville. Can I barrow some of your Herbology books? They sound interesting." Hermione asked.

"Sure thing. I'll swing by the Head's Dorm during lunch break." Neville smiled and took the paper Hermione had handed him which had instructions to get to the tower, but then turned away as Luna came over. Hermione could tell the boy was love sick. He was barely hearing a word the blond said, and he agreed very enthusiastically with Luna when she said that his hearing problems must be because of Nargles, who, according to ANLR, or Association of Nargle Locating and Researching, say Nargles like to nest in close to humans, because they get easily cold and love the warmth.

After breakfast, Hermione made her way to the DADA class room. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her first class, with none other than the Slytherins. When she entered, she once again noticed the flaming hair, and this time she paid more attention.

"Well, hello there, Hermione. Nice to see you again." Said the scared, smiling face of Bill Weasley. Hermione smiled back. Though she had not known Bill for very long, she knew he was good at fighting spells.

"Hey Bill, It's nice to see you again too. Haven't seen you since the wedding." Hermione said, thinking back to when Voldemort was still in control. Then a sudden question appeared.

"Bill, you're the new DADA teacher? What about Fleur and the baby on the way?" Hermione asked, feeling annoyed as the class watched her have a conversation with the teacher, whom she did not call professor, but instead, Bill.

"Fleur and the baby will be fine. She's staying with Molly, and when the baby's born, we have another substitute to take over for a while. And yes, since I am your teacher, you should call me Professor Weasley, instead of Bill. The class is getting suspicious." Bill winked and moved to stand in front of his desk with a smirk.

"Sorry, Bil-Professor Weasley." Hermione said as she sat at her table. Some students eyed Hermione, but Bill spoke up at the front of the class room.

"I am Professor Weasley, you probably know my sister Ginny," Ginny blushed at the back of the class, and Bill laughed at her. "And I'm sure you know Ron, Percy, George, and Fr- Erm...Fred."

Bill coughed awkwardly, and no one spoke up, for they knew as well that Fred had died.

"I am you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and yes," He laughed again, lightening up the atmosphere. "I know what a risk it is for DADA professors. I have heard from my family how many teachers you lot have gone through." The class gave a small laugh, seemingly uncomfortable and eying Bill's scared face.

"Doesn't seem like he understands very well, he is a Weasley after all." Hermione heard Malfoy whisper from the back of the class, and she turned to stare disapproving at him. Bill, surprisingly laughed once more.

"Ahh, yes. Draco, isn't it? I've heard about you. My family tried to stop me when I told them I signed up for this job. They told me to watch out for the amazing bouncing ferret." Bill said with a smirk, and every one in the class burst out laughing, even some of the people who had not witnessed the transformation, for information spreads around this school very quickly, and everyone knew about how Draco was turned to a snow white ferret in 4th year, and was shoved down Goyle's pants. Draco turned as red as Bill's hair, a very sudden change to his pale pointed features. Bill shushed everyone, except Draco, who was stunned to silence.

Hermione was leaving the class room after a very successful day with Bill. She laughed along with Ginny and Neville, who were still going on about how Bill had told off Draco.

"Did you see his face? It was as red as my hair!" Ginny screeched, doubling over in laughing once more.

"Ya, I did. Serves him right, too." Neville replied, his not so chubby face smiling.

"Bill should have started here way earlier. Maybe Malfoy wouldn't be such a prat now." Hermione giggled, hefting the books she was carrying more securely into her arms. Ginny snorted.

"Maybe." She said, laughing again.

"You're not the one who has to live with him. It's _horrible_ living with him! He's only been here one night, and his underwear is already all over his room. And last night at about three in the morning, he tripped and dropped a glass of water and broke it. He then cut his foot on a glass piece because he refused to be patient and wait to find the pieces. And he reminded me about my parents. Then when I stormed off, he got angry that I wouldn't tell him why. So, this morning, he locked me out of our shared bathroom and refused to let me in until I told him!" Hermione cried, and Neville and Ginny started laughing.

"Why are you laughing! It's torture living with him!" Hermione insisted, seemingly thinking that her two friends had not gotten the picture.

"It's nothing, Hermione. Just thinking about Malfoy's underpants." Ginny giggled again. "Did they look like they were tight fitting?"

"Ginny!" Hermione and Neville gasped together, and Ginny snorted with laughter once more. Hermione lightly smacked her arm, and Neville looked grossed out, making false barfing faces.

"I wasn't looking that close, nor will I ever. And you have a boyfriend, so you should not be caring about the tightness of Malfoy's underwear... I can not believe I just said that. You, Ginny Weasley, are a bad influence on me!" Hermione cried, her eyes bulging at the fact that she was discussing the Slytherin's underwear with a Weasley.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, what are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked, tears leaking from her bright brown eyes as she laughed. She stood in front of Hermione with her hands on her hips, waiting for the brunette's response. She remained silent. There really wasn't any thing to do.

"That's what I though." Ginny said, moving back into the line they had formed. Hermione and Ginny laughed, and Neville set to work trying to find something red that matched the face of Malfoy after he was told off.

"What about that red candle in the bracket over there? Or maybe that Hufflepuff's notebook? Or..." Neville said, pointing in random directions. Hermione snapped her fingers.

"What about Ginny's hair?" Hermione suggested, and she watched as Ginny tried to make it so her eyes could see her hair. She finally gave up.

"And what about the thing dangling from your neck?" Ginny asked, and she gave Neville's bright red and gold Gryffindor tie a tap before walking to Greenhouse Seven.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy, we're shifting around some people's rooms in my house, plus school starts soon. I promise to update sooner! You can count on it, because so far I love writing this story.**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


End file.
